


A Rude Awakening

by phantombird



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: First Time, Masturbation, Morgana does not bang, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), everyone else does though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombird/pseuds/phantombird
Summary: Preparing themselves for a heist they did not choose, all the Phantom Thieves sit around and remember their awakenings and theuniquesituations they got in as a result.Awakening to a Persona makes you extremely horny.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Phantom Thieves of Hearts/Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. I: The Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Aboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269603) by [kolibris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris). 



> Persona 5 Royal spoilers since the beginning!
> 
> Inspired by "Welcome Aboard" and the kink meme prompt that started that work. 
> 
> "Alternate universe where using a Persona for the first time makes the user irresistibly horny instead of tired. Do they leave the Metaverse and masturbate furiously? Do the other Thieves "break them in" in one of the safe rooms? Whatever it is, they need to get off, and they have to do it now."

Ren nodded to the whole group, a content smile overtaking his features. “Meeting is adjourned, then. Welcome back, everyone.”

“Another mission for the Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji shouted to the empty café, earning a few giggles. It really was relieving to have them all back to normal. Now to take their reality back.

“You guys want to do something? We could buy some snacks!” Ann suggested, to agreeing hums and nods, a few other ideas bouncing from the fellow thieves. 

Ren tuned them off, content to let his friend-lovers decide. He had no appointments, like he usually did a few months ago, and missed the whole group together dearly. Now his mission as leader was to make the newcomers as comfortable as they could be. He turned for Sumire and Akechi.

“You guys are invited too, you know. Actually, scratch that.” He looked Akechi straight in the eyes. “Team bonding is mandatory today. No running away, _detective_.”

Akechi let out an amused huff. “You were always one for silly sentimentalism, isn’t that right? Very well. Lucky for you this reality has let me with quite a bit of extra time on my hands.”

A soft snicker from the group, which the leader recognized instantly as Haru’s. “Ren, did you say _team bonding_? Not even a dinner first?” And she broke into giggles.

The hum of excited conversation turned quieter but did not stop. Looking around his teammates, Ren, from his vantage point being the only one standing, could see that most of them heard the conversation. He did a mental tally on the team.  
Morgana: unfazed and relaxed on Makoto’s lap, his left ear turned to Haru’s direction. He knew what Haru meant and was OK with that, bless the little guy.  
Ryuji: still talking with Ann, but his ears are a deep red. His smile did not waver, however.  
Ann: a faint blush, a malevolent smirk much like Ren’s own.  
Yusuke: sketching furiously, as he usually did when conversation scattered around, and probably the only one that didn’t notice the mood shift.  
Haru: right by Yusuke’s, still giggling.  
Makoto: slightly uncomfortable, stealing glances at Akechi. Okay, that needs to be addressed soon.  
Akechi: looking at Haru, pensive, probably trying to piece in his head all the different possible meaning of her previous interjection without directly asking her. No acknowledgement of the innuendo. He can be so innocent sometimes...  
Futaba: very uncomfortable, stealing glances at… Sumire? Probably overwhelmed with the new member, but they can work it out.  
Sumire: head low, deeply blushing, looks like she’s thinking hard about something. Ren smirked. Teasing her is just too much fun to pass up. 

He quietly approached and squatted by her side, to be on her level. He almost-whispered in her ear, his voice too deep to not carry around Leblanc. “What’s on your mind?”

Sumire yelped and jumped on her chair, taken by surprise, and now all eyes are on her, mostly laughing. Futaba screeched “Cuuuute!~” and Sumire seemed to retract even more. Huh, so that’s what it is. The redhead started stammering and Ren took pity on her. He rubbed circles between her shoulder blades. “Take your time. Sorry to mess with you.”

“Oh you’re so not sorry, Ren you liar!” Ann pointed from the back booth. Ren raised both hands and gave a shrug. “Guilty as charged. Officers, please take me.” And he winked at Akechi, who scoffed in disdain, the effect of it lost on his blush.  
Sumire giggled at that and relaxed. Took a deep breath. “Actually, I wanted to ask you all something…”

Ren gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and got up, in that way that naturally drew the group’s attention to him. It wasn’t on purpose ( _“this time”_ , his mind supplied), but it’ll do. He kept his hand on her shoulder, nudging her to speak.

“Um… You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m curious…” Sumire looked around, braced herself and continued. “How were your first awakenings? From your Persona, I mean.”

Now everyone was decidedly embarrassed, including the shameless leader. Only one head was up, small but still calling attention with his big, blue eyes. Morgana openly laughed an evil laugh. “Ooh this is going to be fun.”

_______________

They had a voting, like when deciding a target. Ren was embarrassed of his and Ryuji’s awakenings, but ultimately decided it was going to be a good trusting exercise. He drew the line, though: either all awakening stories or none at all. He looked straight at Akechi. The leader told himself and the others it was to not have an imbalance of trust in the group, but deep down he knew what he wanted. There was only one awakening he was not present to see, after all.

Futaba caught on to him. “We never heard YOUR story, Mr. Murder!” She screamed, throwing a few spice-coated peanuts straight at Akechi’s forehead. They were on opposite sides of the room. “Did you cry? I wanna know.” She threw another handful, but Ren quickly got on the line of fire, taking four peanuts on his chest.

“Taba. What did we talk about?”

“No bullying the crow. I know…” she grumbled, not really upset, just playing the part to be a little shit, as she usually did. “I do think it would make me less uneasy to hear him, though. Make him more human.”

Ren nodded and turned to Akechi, doing a 180 on his right heel. “If you’re not comfortable sharing, I understand. But you won’t hear our experiences, either.”

“ _My_ experiences” was left unsaid, hanging in the air.

They locked in a stare contest, as they usually did back then. Ren’s attention zeroed on his rival, the rest of the room fading on the background. He was pretty confident that this battle was already his, but he could never underestimate his opponent. He smirked. Akechi gulped, and Ren’s eyes couldn’t help but follow his Adam’s Apple. The brunette broke eye contact and sighed, head to his side.

“Very well. I agree to your terms. I must request that I be the last one, though.” Akechi rubbed his own arm in a soothing motion. “I think the narrative will fill better, don’t you?” And he smiled, the old TV smile. Ren hated it. He turned back to Futaba, who just shrugged.

Ren looked at all the others. “No objections?”

An accepting silence, a few head waves. Morgana jumped on the table, tail up. “It’s decided, then.”

Ren put his hands in his pockets, forcing himself to his usual slouch ( _“when did I start standing like that today?”_ ). “Let’s get some snacks first, like Ann said.”

“Morgana has an unfair advantage though, don’t you think?” Makoto said, more to herself. “Mona, were you born with your Persona?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Master Igor made us as a set.”

Makoto frowned, but could not find anything to object to. Morgana will be the only one to escape. Then again, he is the only one to not participate in the activities…

Comfortable conversation came back to the group naturally and they divided themselves into smaller groups to buy snacks, grab futons at Futaba’s, and rearrange the attic. No one had to say it, but it was a _sleepover_ night for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin law forces me to state "sorry for my bad english" lol  
> Honestly though if you want to be my beta and tell me where I got all the past/present tense wrong hmu
> 
> I hope to post all awakenings someday, let's see how this goes. This one is just setup. Ah, Sumi's the only one who hasn't fucked the whole gang yet.


	2. 0: The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's awakening is different than most. Both for being the first and for having unique powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for slightly dubious consent on Ryuji's part, but don't worry he's cool with it, just shy.

“So-” Ren started, seated on the tip of his bed, all the thieves comfortable and scattered around the room. “Mine and Ryuji’s were a mess.”

“Hey!” A beet-red Ryuji protested.

“Damn right it was!” A snickering Morgana interrupted.

Ren took a deep breath as the others laughed openly. A little self-deprecation to buy time.

_______________

The power coursing through him was slowing to a warm buzz when they locked Shadow Kamoshida inside his own cell. 

“Hey, what was that just now? And your clothes…” his companion questioned, uneasy.

And like a cold bucket of water, the blue flames came back, leaving him on his school uniform again, feeling vulnerable and clammy and _cold_. But he had no time to dwell on it, Shadow Kamoshida’s banging on the cell jolting him awake. “We need to get out of here” a mantra on his mind, blood rushing on his ears.

They ran for what felt like an hour but couldn’t be more than a couple minutes. On the top of the spiral stairs, they stopped to catch a breath. Ren was not winded by the run, but had this discomfort again, the same one he felt when his clothes changed back. It was like a hypersensitivity, he noticed now, like he could _feel_ every noise on the area straight on his bones. He put his hand on his pockets, trying to steel himself back on a neutral expression, hoping the blonde boy doesn’t notice the cold sweat pooling on his neck through that stupid high-neck shirt.

Then he looked down. And dread filled him.

Why the _fuck_ did he pop a boner here?

His first thought is to force the hands in his pocket forward, to make the tent seem like the result of his stance only.

A hand on his shoulder.

“Hey dude, you feeling OK?”

A beat passed. His throat is so dry.

“ _Peachy_. Let’s get out of here.”

He didn’t intent on being so crass with the boy. Truly, the guy – Sakamoto, was it? – was a little rough around the edges but didn’t seem bad. But Ren was too on edge to do more than walk forward and keep an eye for guards. He felt a knot on his stomach and a tingling on his legs. This was the worst “no-reason boner” he’s ever got, and he started contemplating if all of this was just a really bad fever dream. He did feel like he had a fever...

“Hey, you there.” Called a boyish voice.

His conversation with Morgana was short, and he released him from the jail just because he might have answers. And because it seemed the right thing to do to make the fever dream progress.

_______________

“Dude, you really thought you were dreaming, huh?” Ren and Ryuji never talked about the former’s awakening, only the latter. The leader should have expected surprise from him and Morgana, but he didn’t.

“Well, either that or that I was going insane. The nightmare seemed more comforting, at least it has an end.”

“Dude… I’m so sorry”

“Don’t.” Ren frowned to the blonde and took a sip of water to continue. “We didn’t even get there yet, but it’s fine, Ryuji.”

_______________

Morgana wanted to test his abilities to solve a simple puzzle, and even feeling sick and mad it was still easy. The creature congratulated him and finally took a good look at his face.

“Damn frizzy hair, you just Awakened, right?” Morgana had a solemn look on his face.

“I- yeah. Like 10 minutes ago.” Ren noticed his hands were shaking. Sweat was taking over his forehead.

“Wow, that much time? We need to find a safe room or you’ll…” The creature interrupted himself with a tck. “Let’s run.”

Ren decided not to ask. Speaking was getting more and more outside of his mental capacities. Plus, he didn’t want to know, not now.

They ran into monsters – Shadows, Morgana provided – and Ren’s clothes from earlier came back, which gave him a little relief. He felt good enough to pay attention to the battle and Morgana’s explanations about weaknesses. The weight of his heavy coat grounded him. The heels on his boots, which he now noticed were quite high for men’s shoes, made him feel strong and… _sexy_.

“Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…”

His boner seemed ever present. A permanent condition. He gulped. His clothes went back to normal again, the feeling of cold water thrown at him doing little to subdue his problem.

“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. We really need to get you to somewhere safe, Frizzy. How long do you think you can hold on?”

Ren looked at the other Persona-user and saw him glancing to his hips. Oh great, now the monster cat was judging him. He tried to suppress the scowl, but that was as effective as suppressing his _raging problem_.

“Long enough. Let’s get out of here.” 

Sakamoto, the poor soul, was just confused, but Ren felt like he needed _some_ release, at least for his rage, when he bumped shoulders with the blonde, throwing him off-balance.

The contact burned his skin. That was a mistake. Sakamoto loudly complained, and Morgana reprimanded him, but Ren could barely hear from the blood rush in his ears. He could feel the fabric of his clothes moving when he walked. He had to keep his hand in his pocket, but his hand was way too close. He decided to lose the pockets, the others be damned, better to strut around with his tent than risk _touching_ , because if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

They stopped at a cell door. Sakamoto was desperate to get the prisoner out of there but that random guy inside didn’t look real. Ren couldn’t find his voice to say it, though. More enemies. His attention is getting choppy. The clothes are back. The pixies are so cute in their leotards. Arsène had awfully high heels, huh? Is that what he unleashed from within his heart? High heels and a top hat? How pretentious.

His clothes went back to normal before the battle was over. Morgana looked worried. Sakamoto, too.

“Hey dude you’re sweating bullets are you sure you’re-”

Morgana tried to stop him, bless the cat, by holding his calves. Ren took a step backwards, panicked.

Ryuji went to wipe his forehead. Ren let out a very loud and very unmistakably _sexual_ gasp.

Ryuji looked down at the cat ( _let him go it’s an effect of the awakening you’re too much of a_ monkey _to understand_ ), then at the same height at Ren.

“WHAT THE EFF MAN how fucked up are you? Gross!”

Ren felt like overheating in a desert and frankly more than a little humiliated. He got dizzy and looked for a wall for support.

“Shut up blondie! Help me open this cell up and stop making things worse!”

Ren slid down the wall slowly, feeling like under the world’s slowest faint spell. His glasses clattered to the ground a full second before himself. His vision fading, a pair of comically large blue eyes surprised him.

“C’mon, I’ll explain.” He grabbed his glasses from the ground and led to the cell, now empty, where did that random guy go?

Sakamoto grabbed him by both armpits, whispering “I can’t believe this shit”, and dragged him to the cell. The scratching on his back felt nice. Ren heard a weird low pitch moan. He noticed it came from him.

He blinked and was inside the cell, a water bottle pressing his forehead, his school jacket, bag and glasses on the ground. He still felt like shit. Ren Jr. was still alive and kicking.

“Oh hey man, you better? Monamona explained it to me, more or less.”

Ren opened his mouth but was incapable of more than a grunt.

“Don’t worry, it’s only been a minute. Give him some water.” Morgana’s smug voice filled the room. Ren gladly took the water, and Sakamoto gladly got the fuck away from him. The mascot continued. “What you’re experiencing is a side effect from awakening your Persona. The process makes you vulnerable and messes with your hormones, and common side effects are fever, violent shaking and, um, heightened sex drive.”

Ren blinked slowly. The little fella recited all that information like from a textbook. “When is it gonna pass?” the black-haired man tried, his voice still rough and scratchy.

“Well” Morgana started hesitantly. “Anything to a few hours to a full day.” Ren groaned. “But! It’ll pass way faster if you accept it.”

“What do you mean?” Ryuji interjected from his corner.

“You see, when you awaken your Persona you suddenly find out a lot about yourself, about your true self. Some aspects are hard to accept, and more often than not those are sexual in nature. So…”

Ren sighed. Of course. He gets it now.

“You mean he’s gotta beat it out?” Ryuji saying it does not make it easier, though.

Morgana probably nodded but Ren couldn’t see, his face buried on his hands. He can’t do it, not in a dingy dungeon, not with a stranger and a goddamn monster cat, not facing how his fascination with certain things made him really feel.

“Hey Frizzy.”

Ren looked up. Morgana looked almost apologetic. “We’re going to stand guard. This place is not safe, but it’s enough for now. Try to think of your Persona and embrace the feelings that comes with it.”

Sakamoto was standing near the entrance, feigning disinterest. He was very easy to read. Morgana walked over to him, presumably to give Ren some privacy.

_Alright. I must do this._

__

Ren unfurled from the ball on the ground that was his limbs and tried to relax. He grabbed the water bottle from the ground and topped it on his head, washing the cold sweat from his head. Both of his temporary companions were putting him on charge back there. Without that pressure, coming to terms with himself was getting easier. He rubbed circles on his thighs, controlled his breathing, and tried to think about Arsène.

__

_“Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice”_

____

He snorted. Yeah, sacrilegious indeed. An errand thought about his parents crossed his mind, but he was quick to suppress it. Fuck them. Ren opened his pants and removed his shirt. He was cold but his shirt was sweaty. He thought about his pointy boots, how they would _click-clack_ on the ground. About his first kiss, 14 years old and helping his best friend at the time “practice” for a girl. About the one time he was brave enough to finger himself, his parents gone for the week on a business trip.

__

He had one hand on his nipple and the other on his dick when his clothes changed again to the gaudy costume. Despite his previous state of undress, he now had the waistcoat on, his arm trapped inside, and his jacket. The pants changed but were still open. His clothes felt dry again, which was a small comfort. He wanted to move, to stretch his knees, to feel his boots, and so, opened his eyes and motioned to get up.

__

What he didn’t expect was his companions openly staring at him. More surprising, he found that he _liked_ it.

__

Morgana was unfazed. Ren had a passing thought that the cat thing simply looked like he was asexual. Something to keep in mind. Sakamoto, though, he seemed conflicted, but very much interested. Morgana told him this was about accepting things about himself, right? Well, apparently exhibitionism is what’s on his mind right now.

__

He got up and started a simple stretching routine, never bothering tucking himself. Arms up, left arm to the right, right arm to the left. The cold breeze on his dick is making him calmer. One knee bent, one knee stretched, arm reaching to the foot. Sakamoto can’t stop stealing glances at him. Folding from the core, legs straight, ass out, touch the tips of the feet. He can feel his dick poking him on the stomach.

__

The black-haired boy has a clearer mind now, not angry anymore, still very much horny. He looks around for his school bag for a moment and feels, by pure instinct, that the contents are in his coat. He sticks his hand on the first inside pocket he finds and can feel all his belongings there. Magic pockets. Nice. 

__

Morgana breaths out an annoyed grunt. “Frizzy, hurry up, this place can’t be safe forever!”

__

“Ren.”

__

“Huh?”

__

“You guys can call me Ren.”

__

Ren removes his coat and laughs at Sakamoto, completely taken off guard by the exchange. The blonde gets even more flustered, and Ren can’t tell if it was the laugh or his bare arms.

__

_______________

__

“Dude, what do you even mean? Of course it was _everything!_ ” Ryuji’s voice broke a little, exasperated. “You’re like, dick out, ‘oh you can call me Ren’, fuck off!”

__

The thieves are laughing now at their antics, and Ren is relieved. Remembering that first part was tough. He can still feel his clammy skin if he thinks too hard, that was one of the worst feelings in his life.

__

But now he’s on the good part. His smile turns almost nostalgic as he continues.

__

_______________

__

Ren was kneeled on the ground, legs apart, his coat spread like a futon, pants and black briefs on his ankles. He finally touches himself and moans a deep sound, _“oh my god the gloves how could I forget the gloves this is **amazing** ”_

____

He pumps himself a few times but that won’t be enough. He reaches for the hand cream and slicks the red leather on both his hands. He holds himself on one hand and, carefully, trying to learn from his past mistakes, he uses the other to press a single finger to his entrance. Eyes closed, no rush. At first it’s a little weird, the internet told him. Take it easy. It gets good on the second finger. 

____

The gloves feel good and slide easy, no weird bumps from the nails. This time he feels more at peace with himself, less judged, and is able to relax and work himself to the second. And now he feels it. The pleasure of being stretched, of being so _full_ , even though they’re only two fingers. He speeds up the pace on his other hand, dick as red as the glove that holds it by this point.

____

And he opens his eyes. Sakamoto is not even trying to hide his staring now. Or his tent, for the matter. He’s dazed, lost in thought, his head too busy looking at the boy on the ground, pleasuring himself on full display. Ren groans louder. Yeah, being watched is definitely doing it for him. And then he finds the bundle of nerves he was wiggling around for and moans, loud, catching himself by surprise.

____

The blonde boy by the wall gasps, the sound the other made awakening him from his trance. And they look each other in the eyes.

____

Ren never came so strongly in his life, moaning and sputtering on a high that seemed to never end. He had to take a few minutes to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts. _So, I’m a little bisexual narcissistic whore, huh. Alright, I can live with that._

_____ _

He could feel Arsène's flame smile within him.

_____ _

_____ _

He looks around, and most of the damage was on the cell walls and not himself. He gets up, pulls his pants up  
Looks at Sakamoto  
And licks the stray drops of cum from his right glove.

_____ _

The taste was terrible but his reaction was amazing.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback, tear me apart, I love it.
> 
> I have an outline for the rest of the fic, but no promises on when to update again. Stay tuned.


End file.
